Through the Eyes of a Horse
by CoryMonteithsbitchtits
Summary: Sebastian's parents have had enough of his bad attitude, they send him to live with his grandparents on their farm. Sebastian is forced to work at the neighboring ranch 'Clarington Ranch'. While he is there he is eventually taught what it means to work hard, be responsible, while falling in love along the way. Huntbastian cowboys.
1. Chapter 1

**This was actually inspired by this prompt "Cowboy Au. Hunter's family owns a ranch, Sebastian is a rich spoiled kid who's parents send him to stay with his grandparents who live close to the Clarington's ranch." and because of my love for Huntbastian and horses, I couldn't help myself to make it more than just a fill.  
There may be some horsey terms, but it won't be that hard to follow along.  
Basically Sebastian is getting punished, he is forced to work on the Clarington's farm, is his usual stuck up self and he meets Hunter. Things happen and Sebastian starts to question his life.  
Without further adieu... here it is.  
Try to enjoy.**

**Also here - post/46242286647/through-the-eyes-of-a-horse-huntbastian-fic-picture - you can find a picture guide, showing the character's horses, ranch and houses. **

* * *

_3:45am, shit._  
Sebastian tip toed across his front lawn and dashed towards his bedroom window, carefully scaling the two story mansion with ease.  
He had spent the night drinking, partying, hooking up and he was on his parent's last nerve. He slipped through his open window and fell inside with a thud. _Shit, shit, shit._ Sebastian stammered to himself, throwing off his shoes and climbing into bed. He heard footsteps creeping towards his room. Sebastian quickly steadied his breathing and shut his eyes. "Sebastian, are you awake?" Sebastian heard his mother call through the darkness of the room. He faked a snore, which his mother believed, shutting the door and moving away from his room. Sebastian opened his eyes, sighing with relief. _Sucker._

Sebastian opened his eyes. _1:23pm._ Sebastian closed his eyes. _1:23pm... fuck! _Sebastian's eyes jolted open, him scrambling out of bed. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. I missed school! _Sebastian paced around his room, his parents were sure to kill him. _Maybe they won't find out. _Sebastian sat on his bed, calming. _I snuck out... again, missed school...again, I got drunk and ...ha! Like my parents will find out. _Sebastian chuckled to himself, laying back on his bed. A noise erupted from his stomach, Sebastian rose and left his room in search of food. _What is there to eat. Hmm. I could make the chef cook some chilly shrimp or maybe some marinated chick... _"Mum! Dad! What are you doing home!?" Sebastian entered the kitchen, finding both of his parents sitting at the counter with very stern looks.  
"Sebastian, why are you not at school?" His mother questioned.  
"I over slept, my alarm didn't go off." Sebastian lied. "What are you doing here?"  
"Your school called, said you weren't there and have missed too many days of school."  
"I over slept, though."  
"Not good enough!" Sebastian's dad yelled. "You have been developing a very bratty attitude. Your mother and I are sick of it. You miss school, your grades are horrible, you are a horrible son, you drink and you sneak out, which we do know about."  
"You're just saying this stuff because you hate that I am gay."  
"Don't you try and turn this around on us! This has nothing to do with you being gay, it's about you being a spoiled brat!"  
"Well it's kind of hard when I'm not even looked after by my own parents."  
"Stop trying to pin this on us, Sebastian! We do look after you."  
"You're never home!"  
"Stop, Sebastian. You're not getting out of this. We are sick of it, you're going to stay with your grandparents until you learn how to behave."  
Sebastian's jaw dropped, he hated being with his grandparents. They lived on a rundown farm in the middle of nowhere. "I am not going there! You can't make me!"  
"You are. The decision has been made. You leave tomorrow night."  
"What! No! You can't do this!" Sebastian kicked a chair and ran up to his room, throwing things in rage. "I hate you!" He yelled loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

Sebastian spent the next day locked in his room, packing his belongings. His parents drove him to the airport and dropped him off without a proper 'goodbye'. This was Sebastian's non-first class flight, it was horrible. He was seated in the middle of two people, who both snored and drooled and chose him as a pillow. Sebastian couldn't believe that this was going to be his life for the next four months-or until he 'behaved'. What was he suppose to do their? There was no way he was going to help out on the farm, no way he was going to leave the house-if you could call it that. The flight from Ohio to Kentucky was fast, which Sebastian was thankful for. He was happy to get out of the cramped space and away from the _disgusting _passengers. Sebastian quickly pushed through the aisle and existed, waiting at the luggage pick up. His phone buzzed to life. "Hello? Oh, hi grandad. I'm at the luggage pick up, yep. See you in a minute." Sebastian hung up his phone and looked around for the familiar faces of his grandparents. Sebastian didn't mind his grandparents, he liked them a whole lot better than his own parents, they understood him and accepted him better, but they still lived on a rundown farm in the middle of nowhere. Sebastian felt a tugging on his elbow, he turned to come face to face with his grandparents, hugging them both. His grandmother kept complimenting how handsome he had become and his grandad on how tall he had grown. They all helped with his pile of luggage and packed it in the small farm truck.

"Sebastian, wake up." His grandmother called. Sebastian shook his head. The last thing he remembered was pulling out of the airport car park, before falling asleep. He looked around. There were paddocks of green grass, a small herd of cattle and a small-very small house-shack in the middle of the property. Sebastian stepped out of the car, immediately noticing the horrible smell of cow poo. He held his nose and pulled the bags of luggage from the back of the truck. "I will show you around." Sebastian's grandma smiled. He followed her out of the car shed, into the small house. It wasn't much on the outside, but the inside looked better. It was nicely decorated with pictures of his family, the farm, horses and other random antique items. A small TV sat on a low table and a phone hung on the wall in the kitchen. _At least there is some form of technology._ "Kitchen, lounge room, office, bathroom and your room." His grandmother pointed to the different rooms. Sebastian dropped his luggage onto the bed in his _new _room. "Thanks Grandma."  
"If you need anything, just tell me. I will let you settle in." His grandma smiled and left the room. He liked how his grandparents respected his privacy, they were also the only ones who respected _and _supported his sexuality. As much as he liked his grandparents, he still wasn't happy about having to stay with them on this stupid farm. _Maybe if I act nice, 'behave', I can go home sooner than later. _Sebastian felt around his pockets for his phone, digging it out. _ No phone reception!? I miss it already. _Sebastian unpacked a few of his belongings before leaving his room to find his grandma.

"Hey, Grandma, where's grandad?" Sebastian asked politely, sitting at a kitchen stool.  
"He is packing the car with hay. He is taking it over to the Clarington Ranch, our neighbors. I think it would be really nice if you helped him." Sebastian bit his lip, forcing back a comment. Instead, he went to the car shed to help out. "Grab some gloves and lift the hay by the twine. Just eight more bales to put in." Sebastian nodded. _Ha, lift some hay onto a car? How is this hard work! _Sebastian slipped on a pair of gloves and grabbed the twine holding the hay. He lifted the bale and dropped it. "Try lifting with your knees, not your back." Sebastian tried to lift the bale again, dropping it a foot away from it's original spot. _How is this stuff so heavy! _Sebastian took his time lifting and dropping the bale, until it was in the tray of the farm truck. "We're done, let's drop it off."  
"Wait, I thought there was eight more bales." Sebastian looked around at the cleared floor.  
"I packed the other seven, while you wrestled that bale." His grandad chuckled. "Come on, in the car." Sebastian slipped into the passenger seat of the car.

"Where are we going?" Sebastian asked over the noise of the car on the gravel road. "The Clarington Ranch. It's a horse ranch. They breed, break in and muster horses. Maybe you should help out there." Sebastian scoffed at the idea, receiving a disappointed look from his grandad. "Um, horses aren't my thing."  
The car pulled into a long drive way, a wooden sign hung over the gateway reading "_Clarington Ranch_". Sebastian was in awe, he hated horses and farms weren't his thing, but this place was gorgeous. Green pastures of different coloured horses ran as far as the eye could see, lakes and rivers broke up some of the pastures. There was a clean white house-a nice house and a huge red barn that was visible from miles away. His grandad drove the car around to the back of the barn. "Start unloading the hay, I'll be around to help in a minute." Sebastian slipped out of the car, stepping directly in a pile of horse poo. _Hate this place, already._ He wiped his shoes and started to drag bales out of the car, already struggling. Sebastian pulled a bale from the bottom of the pile, causing the twine holding the hay together to snap. Sebastian was flung to the ground, hay going everywhere.  
_Hate this stupid.. _"Howdy there, you need help?" A man's voice called. Sebastian stood up brushing himself off, coming face to face with the stranger. The man-about his age, had light brown hair, gorgeous light coloured eyes, broad shoulders, was were a dirty pair of jeans and, of course, a cowboy hat. "No, I've got it." Sebastian pulled at the hay, sending it spilling out of the tray and all over the floor, again. "Okay, here's how you do it. Take the top bale and stack it like this." The stranger took the hay with easy, placing it next to the barn. Sebastian copied the movement, still struggling. "I've got it." The stranger took the hay from Sebastian and dropped it next to the first bale. "You're not from around here, are you?" Sebastian shook his head. "Hunter Clarington, nice to meet you." Sebastian took the outreached hand, shaking it. "Sebastian Smythe." Hunter took another bale from the car. "You're Bobby and Maggie Smythe's grandson, I've heard about you. Heard you're a bit of a trouble maker." Hunter chuckled. "I'm not a trouble maker, I just don't want to be here in this stupid place lifting this stupid stuff." Sebastian hissed. "Thanks for the help, I can manage." Hunter took the hint in Sebastian's tone. "Nice meeting you, Sebastian." Hunter chuckled once more before disappearing around the other side of the barn. _Stupid place, stupid people, stupid, stupid, stupid. Can't wait to fucking get out of here. _Sebastian thought, fumbling with the hay, again. _Trouble maker? What an asshole. Just want to get out of here. Hate this fucking place._

* * *

**So that was chapter one. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Let me know what you think, it would be really helpful. I am still writing _Perks of being a Warbler, _just couldn't resist myself with this story. Let me know what you think, review etc.  
Thank you to everyone who has read! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes, I'm really enjoying this fic and I have good things coming. I hope everyone is enjoying so far, please let me know what you think; what you do and don't like about it.**

Don't forget to check out my picture guide - post/46242286647/through-the-eyes-of-a-horse-huntbastian-fic-picture -

**Here we go...**

* * *

Sebastian was glad to be back at his grandparent's rusted house. He walked into the shack, sitting at the same kitchen stool as earlier. "Did you meet the neighbors?" His grandma smiled. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I met one of them-Hunter."  
"Hunter? Oh, he is a very nice boy." His grandma cheered, preparing some food. "You could learn a lot from him and you will, we have arranged for you to help out at their ranch."  
"You're kidding, right?" Sebastian scoffed.  
"No, I'm not." Her tone hardened. "You were sent here to be taught a lesson in hard work and good behavior. You start at five."  
"In the morning?!" Sebastian couldn't believe his ears.  
"Yes, In the morning. Now go wash up, dinner is almost ready." Sebastian stormed out of the kitchen and to his room. He only spent twenty minutes at the neighbor's ranch and already hated it. How was he supposed to work there? What was he going to do? He can't stack hay, he hates horses and he just _knows_ he won't get along or fit in with anyone there. Sebastian grabbed a clean shirt and pants and headed to the bathroom, washing the sweat from his body and hoping to wake up from the horrible reality.

Dinner was quiet on Sebastian's side, he brushed his grandparents off whenever they'd ask him a question and stuck to one word answers or grunts. He was mad at them for setting up a job for him at the ranch, he thought he'd be helping his grandad mow fields or something, _not _work on a stupid horse ranch. Sebastian finished his dinner and stood to leave the table. "Sebastian, _where_ are you going?"  
"I'm going to my room..."  
"No, you're helping wash the dishes and clean the table. You weren't sent here for nothing." His grandad growled. Sebastian sighed, muttering things under his breath. "Stop that as well, I maybe old but I can here you." Sebastian rolled his eyes and picked up the plates, dropping them in the sink. After the dishes were completed and he properly excuse himself, Sebastian said goodnight and finally settled in his room. He unpacked, made his bed and flopped down on it. _This place is horrible. I hate it, I really fucking hate it. _Sebastian looked out the tiny window of his room, as much as he hated this place, he did enjoy the peacefulness. The dark sky, shadows of hills and mountains and even the slight dim of the Clarington's ranch seemed calming. Sebastian fell against his pillows, yawning. He set an alarm on his phone, got under his bed sheets and closed his eyes. _If I have to wake up at five, I will need sleep. _Sebastian closed his eyes, wishing sleep would hit him fast, it did, thankfully.

_Beep, beep, beep_  
Sebastian groaned at the sound of his alarm, feeling around in the dark for his phone. _The sun isn't even up, so why am I. _He sat up, rubbing his eyes, yawning several times before managing to stumble out of bed. Sebastian pulled a button up, long sleeved shirt and a pair of old jeans from his half full suitcase. He dressed, did his hair and went to the kitchen for breakfast, finding his grandparents wide awake and eating breakfast. "You're late, better get over there." His grandad smirked.  
"Um, I haven't had breakfast." Sebastian hissed.  
"You can have breakfast over there, all ranch workers eat together. Better hurry, you're already late." Sebastian huffed loudly, turning towards his room. "Where do you think you're going, door is that way."  
"I'm getting my phone!" Sebastian stomped.  
"You don't need it. Hurry along, run." Sebastian shook his head, storming out of the house.  
"Have fun!" He heard his grandparents call.  
"No!" Sebastian yelled back, power walking down the drive way and onto the gravel road. It was still dark, but Sebastian managed to find the Clarington's long driveway. He followed the light of the house, through the dark, stopping at the front door. _Wait, I can't just barge into a stranger's house-farm-whatever this place is. I don't know these people, what the hell have I gotten into. _Sebastian took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He listened to the sound of people talking and the subtle sound of cutlery clanking against plates. _They better have saved me some breakfast. _Sebastian waited a minute before the door was opened by Hunter. _Okay, Sebastian. Be kind. _"Sebastian, good morning." Hunter smiled, gesturing for him to step inside. "Have you had any breakfast yet?" Sebastian shook his head. Hunter lead Sebastian through the house, to dinning room. The inside of the house was decorated similarly to his grandparents, but nicer and surprisingly-more modern. "Take a seat and help yourself." Hunter took a seat at the table, pulling out a chair next to him for Sebastian. He took the seat, looking around at the strange faces starring at him.  
"Everyone, this is _Sebastian Smythe_." The table of men and two women gave knowing smiles. "This is Jack and Sally; my aunt and uncle, Marvin; my father, Catherine; my mother, my little sister; Rebecca and these two are my best buddies; Jeff and Nick." Hunter introduced each person, them waving and smiling at Sebastian, he copying their greeting. "Nice to meet you all." The table resumed eating and talking, Sebastian feeling out of place.  
"Come on, eat up. Big day ahead." Nick, the dark haired friend of Hunter's encouraged. The dark haired boy, filled Sebastian's plate with eggs, bacon and toast.  
"Thanks." Sebastian thanked slowly. _These people must be putting on an act. No one is this nice. _Sebastian ate what was put on his plate, listening in on conversations, politely answering when asked a question. _Be nice, be nice._

Everyone helped clear the table and clean the dishes. After the kitchen was clean, Hunter showed Sebastian around the house. "This is my family's house, but anyone and everyone is welcome here. Downstairs we have the kitchen, entertainment room, dinning room, laundry; stuff like that, and up stairs are where all of the bedrooms are. I'll show you the barn." Hunter gestured for Sebastian to follow him out the back door of the house and towards the huge red barn. "This is where our ridding horses are kept." Hunter opened the barn door, exposing an aisle of stables, horse's heads poking out of them. _Oh great, horses. _"This is my horse, Banner." Hunter patted a white horse with red-brown patches, it nuzzling into his arms. "Come on, give him a pat."  
"No." Sebastian gave the horse a dirty look.  
"He isn't going to hurt you, come on."  
"I hate horses, I'm not touching it." Sebastian scoffed. Hunter frowned.  
"Why are you here then?"  
"This is all a fucking punishment remember, idiot!" Sebastian bit his lip realizing what he had said. "No, I didn't mean to call you that. I'm just-"  
"Let's keep moving." Hunter smiled, brushing off the insult. He walked along the stalls introducing each horse, when they finally reached the last one; "Sebastian, this is Trigger." A bay horse stood in the stall, away from the door. He was slightly smaller than Hunter's horse and not as friendly. "He is the new edition, recently broken, he has some _behavioral issues_. That's why, while you're here, he is your horse." Sebastian's eyes widened.  
"What! That _thing _is going to be mine? You're kidding! I'm not getting on it." Sebastian hissed.  
"Hey, you are going to have to, stop being so bitter and accept it for once!" Hunter pushed. "Put this on him and bring him out! You're having your first ridding lesson. Stop acting so uptight!" Hunter grabbed a halter off a hook and pushed it into Sebastian's arms. Sebastian gave Hunter a glare, before giving in and opening the stall door.  
Sebastian froze, he hated horses, he _was_ scared of them. "How do I..." Hunter sighed and joined Sebastian in the stall, taking the halter from his hands.  
"Watch." Hunter approached the horse confidently, slipping the halter on and handing the lead rope to Sebastian. "Trigger, this is Sebastian, he is a handful, watch out." Hunter chuckled, patting the horse's rump. "Okay, lead him out, come on." Sebastian tugged the lead rope, horse following him out of the stall. "Tie him here, I will show you the tack shed." Sebastian tied his horse to a post, outside the stall, with a flimsy not.

"This is the tack shed." Hunter opened a door, opposite Trigger's stall. The small room had bridles, saddles, all kinds of horse gear. "This is Trigger's tack, make sure you put it back in it's correct spot and make sure you look after it." Hunter dropped the gear into Sebastian's arms. "You don't have boots, do you?" Sebastian shook his head. "Okay, I have some spare ones that should fit you, and you'll need this." Hunter placed a hat-cowboy hat on Sebastian head, chuckling. _Hate you. _"Okay, take this stuff, take these brushes and start brushing him. I'll get you some boots." Hunter pushed Sebastian out of the room and back towards his horse, leaving the barn. _Okay, Sebastian. Keep calm, it's only a horse. _Sebastian put the tack on the ground, picking up a brush, approaching the horse, slowly. "Hey, boy." Sebastian said nervously, lightly patting Trigger's neck. "Good boy." He started brushing the fur on his horse's neck. _This isn't too hard. _Sebastian watched the horse carefully, as he moved around it's body, brushing and patting. "Good boy, you like that, hey." Sebastian smiled. _Maybe horse's aren't so bad after all. _"Having fun?" Hunter returned, boots in hand. "Put these on, will protect your feet." Sebastian took the boots, putting them aside.  
"So you two getting along?" Hunter smirked.  
"No, I still hate horses."  
"You'll get over it. Finished brushing? Get the saddle on, then." Sebastian picked up the saddle, not knowing what to do with it. Hunter laughed at his confusion. "Okay, I will show you, but next time you have to do it." Hunter tacked up Trigger in no time, while Sebastian pulled on the boots. "Just wait here while I get Banner tacked up and we can go for a ride, I'll show you the rest of the ranch."  
"Wait, you're trusting this horse and me out in the wild, where he can run away."  
"He is a good horse, you just have to get to know him."  
"Oh yeah, I can tell he is so great by the way he tried to bit you when you were doing up the belt."  
"You mean the girth?" Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
"Hurry up and get your horse then." Hunter quickly readied Banner, while Sebastian fiddled with his unfamiliar outfit.  
"Come on, let's go." Hunter called from the other side of the barn. Sebastian lead his horse after Hunter, out of the barn and into a small, fenced round yard. "Watch carefully how I get on and how I'm seated." Hunter stood on the left side of his horse, putting his foot in the stirrup, pulling himself into the saddle. "Your turn." By the time it was Sebastian's turn to mount, Jeff and Nick had gathered around the yard, watching in anticipation. Sebastian stretched his leg, hooking his boot into the stirrup. _1... 2... 3... ahhh! _As Sebastian tried to pull his weight up, Trigger took off, galloping around the yard, Sebastian laying face first in the dirt. _Fucking hate horses._

* * *

**Not as fond of this chapter, I am going to go into a bit of detail with this, so sorry if it's a tad boring. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes; Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy and lazy and all-this chapter will probably be very low quality and boring.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, Sebastian! It's your first time around horses; don't expect anything to not go wrong. Try again, get on him." Hunter encouraged. Sebastian leaned against the round yard fence, ice pack in hand, disgusted look on his face.

"I am not getting on that horse! It is fucking crazy!" _Just want to go home, fuck._

"You have to get on. Here, I'll help." Hunter swung off his horse and pushed the reins into Sebastian's hands. "I will hold him, he won't run off." Sebastian sighed and threw the ice pack onto the ground, standing to Trigger's side. Hunter nodded as had control of the horse. Sebastian stretched his leg, hooking it into the stirrup and quickly pulled himself into the saddle. "See, was that so hard?" Hunter chuckled. Sebastian rolled his eyes and put his other foot in the stirrup.

Hunter mounted his horse and halted next to Sebastian. "Okay, your first riding lesson. Hold the reins like this. To turn right do this, the same with turning left. To walk on, kick lightly or click with your tongue. It's the same with faster paces. Do not kick him hard. To stop lean back, pull the reins a bit, and yell 'whoa'. Any questions?"

Sebastian went over in his mind of the commands. "No, think I have it."

"Okay, let's go show you the rest of the ranch." Hunter opened the gate of the yard, still mounted. Jeff and Nick joined them on their horses. "You feeling okay, Sebastian?" Hunter turned to see a wide eyed, pale Sebastian, nodding frantically. "Relax, if you're relaxed, Trigger will be relaxed. Enjoy the scenery."

Hunter led the group around the back of the farm and to a huge valley; Sebastian relaxed, and the ride progressed. The group rode for another before Hunter stopped them at the side of a river, letting the horses drink. "I think we should head back soon; dad's probably expecting us to stack hay." Hunter announced. "Ready?"

"For what?" Sebastian asked slowly.

"For your first canter."

"What's that?"

"A horse's pace goes: walk, trot, canter, and gallop. I think a trot may be uncomfortable for you, and you're doing pretty well, so we're advancing you to a canter."

"Excuse you."

"All you have to do is sit in the saddle and... thrust. You'll like it, come on." Hunter smirked and moved his horse away from the water, the other three following. "Sit and kick, we are here, nothing will go wrong. He has a nice canter." Hunter kicked his horse into a walk, then straight into a canter, Jeff and Nick following.

"So I uh..." Sebastian moved Trigger into a walk, then into a faster, smooth pace. "This is.. this is... this is fun." Sebastian was soon right behind the other three as the big red barn came into view. Sebastian copied, and the other boys slowed their horses.

"Did you show him the ranch?" Hunter's dad asked as they rode up to the barn. Hunter nodded. "Great. After you boys untack, I need you to stack the hay and Nick and Jeff to check waters, while you and Sebastian separate some of the foals. Did you enjoy your ride Sebastian?" Sebastian nodded, a genuine smile spread on his face.

"Glad to be here." Sebastian dismounted, untacked and put Trigger in his stable, a smile still visible on his lips. He patted Trigger, over the stable door , waiting.

"Ready to meet some of our foals?" Hunter startled Sebastian from his daydream. "You really enjoyed that ride didn't you? See he is a good horse, you suit each other. Both-" Sebastian gave him a look. "Come on." Hunter chuckled, putting an arm around Sebastian's shoulder, leading him out of the barn and to a small green pasture full of young horses. "My favourite part of the ranch, our babies." Hunter jumped the fence and was swarmed by the foals. "They love people, come meet them." Sebastian climbed the fence and joined Hunter in the middle of the foals. He let them sniff him and nip his clothes before patting the fluffy fur. Hunter ran around, a group of foals chasing him; Sebastian watched and patted a white foal with two blue eyes.

"Strange, isn't he?" Sebastian said to the foal. Hunter tripped, sending him flying into grass, and Sebastian bursting with laughter.

"I'm alright!" Hunter yelled._ Yep, strange._ "Okay, we need to separate him, these three, and her." Hunter pointed to a few foals, brushing dirt from his jeans. "We're moving them to the front pasture; think you can lead two foals?" Hunter grabbed five lead ropes from the gate and handed two to Sebastian. "Sure." Hunter winked at Sebastian, causing him to retort with an unimpressed look. "Well come on, get catching."

After the boys successfully moved the foals, Hunter prepared lunch for Sebastian. "Shouldn't we wait for the rest of your family?" Sebastian asked with fake concern.

"No, adults all went into town, and I saw the other two eat before. I'll make you a sandwich. What do you want on it? We have jam, cheese, chocolate spread-"

"That."

"Chocolate spread?"

"Yeah." Hunter smiled and made the sandwiches.

"Here, I know a cool place where we can sit." Hunter gave a sandwich to Sebastian and dragged him to a shady tree on the top of a small hill.

"Wow, nice view."

Hunter nodded, taking a bite of his sandwich, sliding down to sit. "Didn't think you'd be the chocolate spread kind of guy." Sebastian raised an eyebrow, sitting next to Hunter. "Thought you'd be more of a healthy foods person, no? Good." He smiled, Sebastian looked away. "Sebastian?"

"Mmm?"

"You've been pretty quiet, thought you'd be the kind of guy tha-"

"Can you stop making assumptions about me, please!" Sebastian yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, okay." They stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Sorry. I was just told-I- Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"I was told about you, why you were sent out here."

"What's it to you, country boy?" Sebastian sneered.

"Well, I want to know what it's like. You know I've only been into town three times in my whole life. I have left the farm, but only to other farms." Sebastian laughed. "Not kidding." Hunter smiled back.

"Why? Don't they trust you?"

"No, I think it's just how different your life can be from where and how you grow up. Compare our lives, totally different." Hunter gave a weak smile, which wasn't missed by Sebastian.

"Why don't you ask if you can go into town. Move or something?" Hunter shrugged, deep in his own thoughts.

"I love it out here, and I am a 'country boy', but..." Hunter shifted looking suddenly uncomfortable. "Whatever, let's go find the other two."

"Nick, Jeff, there you are!" Hunter smiled and jogged over to the blonde and brunette. "Been looking everywhere for you guys. Had lunch?" Both nodded. "What do you guys want to do? No one will be home for at least another three hours."

"Why don't we go fishing? The creek is running, maybe a swim as well?" Jeff suggested.

"Sounds good, we can teach you how to fish." Hunter agreed.

_ I know how to fish._ _How dumb is this guy_. "Sure."

The boys tacked their horses back up and mounted. Sebastian was happy to be back on a horse, even though he despises this one. Nick and Jeff had fishing rods strapped to their saddles and Hunter a box full of other supplies. "Ready for another canter?" Sebastian nodded, quickly getting into position, cantering ahead of Hunter.

"Sure am!" Sebastian yelled.

After a few miles of green fields, a narrow bush path, and a steep bank, they had arrived at an opening near the bank of the creek. Sebastian dismounted Trigger, took off his saddle and led him to the creek._ Really is a beautiful place_. Sebastian watched as the other boys set up the fishing rods. "Tie him up over here and join us." Nick invited, handing a rod to Sebastian. He did what was told and joined on the edge of the creek. "Okay, Sebastian, when you're fishing-"

"I know how to fish." Sebastian cut off. "I may be from the 'city', but I could beat you guys at fishing any day."

"Show us what you've got." Sebastian sat on the bank, flicking the line into the water.

Sebastian lay down on the grass away from the others, still holding the rod in his hands. He covered his face with the borrowed hat, slowly drifting into a peaceful state. _They are so fucking weird._ Sebastian breathed slowly, getting lost in his thoughts._ 'You're going to stay with your grandparents until you learn how to behave.' Fucking hate my parents. _

Sebastian heard splash and instinctively sat up, reeling in his line. He looked around and realized it came from the other boys who were diving into the creek. Sebastian sighed and lay back down.

"Sebastian!" He peered from the cover of the hat, Hunter was waving him over. "Come for a swim." Sebastian hesitated, but slowly gave in. _Hold on, where are their-oh._ Sebastian's eyes widened as he looked at the clothes scattered on the bank, then to the almost naked bodies in the water. _Right._ "Coming in?" Hunter flicked the wet hair form his eyes. Do not fucking stare, Sebastian. Sebastian's eyes raked over his body. Hunter's broad shoulders turning into toned arms and a very-very toned body, the sight made Sebastian's throat dry.

"Uh, yeah." Sebastian quickly stripped down to his boxers and slipped into the water. _Why are they staring at me._ He covered his body with his arms, shielding himself from the intimidating stares.

"Hey, Sebastian."

"Yea-" Splash. A face full of cool water hit Sebastian in the face, he was not happy. "Don't splash me." Hunter shrugged and splashed his two friends, soon breaking out into a full water fight. Sebastian watched, feeling like the outsider he was. _I may not like them but-_ "Hunter." He turned, Sebastian sending water into his face. "Payback." Hunter splashed Sebastian, soon Nick and Jeff rejoining.

"Okay, okay, stop." Nick called. "We'd better get out and actually catch some fish."

"Party pooper." Jeff splashed him once more before they all dragged themselves from the water, collecting their clothes and dressing. Sebastian took note of how comfortable they all were seeing and being around each other in just underwear. _Hmm..._

After an hour and a half, six fish, and a setting sun, the group decided on heading back to the ranch. Sebastian followed the same routine of untacking and putting away his horse, and then met the other guys in the kitchen. Hunter's family arrived home, waving from the car. "Caught fish." Hunter yelled from the open window of the kitchen. "You staying for dinner, Sebastian?"

He shook his head. "Actually, I should be getting back now."

"I'll walk you." Sebastian said his goodbyes to Jeff and Nick and to Hunter's family on the way out.

"See you tomorrow, bright an early." Hunter's mother cheered. Sebastian gave her a fake smile. The pair walked in silence up the long driveway.

"See you tomorrow, I guess." Sebastian said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I know you hate me and us all and this place and-bye." Hunter turned on his heels.

"Uh-Hunter-bye." Sebastian stuttered, confused. He watched Hunter's figure as it disappeared into the dim light, then continued his walk. The light from his grandparent's house was barely visible, but he managed.

"Sebastian, wow, you stink." His grandfather joked.

"How was your day sweetie?" His grandmother comforted.

"Hot, stinky, boring, tiring, I want to sleep."

"Well, wash up and-have you eaten?" He shook his head.

"Wash up, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Also, take those boots off before you go any further!" Sebastian sighed, taking off the boots and shuffling upstairs. He really was tired-and stunk. He showered, had dinner, helped clear the table and finally got to settle in his room. _I am so tired, I want to sleep, I need to sleep-I can't sleep. Why can't I-the light._ Sebastian sat up on his bed, peering out the window, the light bright from the ranch._ Hell, that is what I am re-naming that place, this whole place. Hell._ Sebastian fell back against his pillows, trying to ignore the light. His thoughts took him elsewhere. _There is something going on with those guys..._

* * *

**So um, that was kinda shit. Probably update and make up for that snooze-fest this week. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think! Review and don't forget to check out some of my other work! **


	4. Notes

I know I haven't updated in a while and I haven't been updating consistently, I have been busy.

School, assignments and horse stuff (yes I actually ride horses), has been tying me down. I will try to get back to writing as soon as possible.

I'd like to take this chance to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/follows/favourites my writing and stories, it means A LOT!

I will update either Perks of being a Warbler or Through the Eyes of a horse before prompt, also I am still/always taking prompts- if you want to send a prompt send them here on anon or not: . /ask I will get to it as soon as possible.

Thanks again to everyone who is reading this, keep reviewing and reading and I shall update soon!

-Taylor


End file.
